It was You
by FNaFBroadway
Summary: Meg Giry is in love with Christine Daae, but Christine doesn't love her back. Or does she? Smut and femlash. Oneshot.


**Don't own PTO or the characters! This fic contains girlxgirl. Don't like, don't read! Set in Meg's POV.**

I had a crush on Christine Daae for a while. Can you blame me? She was smart, pretty, kind, and only the most perfect person on earth. But there was a problem, she liked someone else. I could cross two people off the list, Erik and Raoul. Erik liked someone else, and don't get me started on Raoul.

It broke my heart whenever she would say something about her crush. It was so bad, that when she fell asleep, I would cry until I, too, was sleeping. One night, I had a hot dream. I was sitting on the couch, Christine beside me. She leaned into me and started kissing my neck.

I pushed her into the couch and started taking her shirt off. Before I could get to anything, I woke up. I had a pool of wetness between my legs, so I went to the bathroom to relieve it. When I came back, Christine was slightly awake. "Meg," she asked. "What's going on?"

"Nothing." I said as I got into bed. The next evening, I was sitting on the couch watching TV. Christine came in wearing a tank top and shorts. Not just any shorts, MY shorts, from when I was 13. They were tight on her, but that made her small ass even more sexy. And Christine never wore shorts, ever.

"Get up," she said. "We're going shopping."

"Why?" I asked.

"You need clothing."

"No I don't."

"Yeah right. This was the only good thing I could find." She threw me an old Disney tank top and shorts. I guess I did need clothing. I got changed and we headed out.

After about an hour at the mall, we decided it was time to eat dinner. When we were throwing our trash away, Christine yelped. I knew that Raoul was behind us, he had been stalking us all trip. Without hesitation, I turned around and punched him in the face.

He fell to the floor and I started kicking him. "Don't you EVER do that to Christine AGAIN! You hear?!" I yelled at him. A mall cop saw us and pulled me away. "LET ME GO!" I screamed. I looked at Christine, her eyes had fear in them.

"What happened?" The cop asked Raoul.

"Well," started Raoul. "I just said hi and this crazy bitch attacked me!"

"That's a lie," I shouted. "You slapped Christine in the ass! I just gave you what you fucking had coming, you stupid fucking bastard!"

"Ok," the cop said. "Let's ask Christine what happened."

"Well," Christine started, on the verge of tears. "M-Meg and I were throwing our trash away, when this man came up and slapped my butt. Meg, being a good friend, taught him a lesson."

The cop let me go, and I ran over to Christine. I picked her up bridal-style and she cried into my chest. I turned to Raoul. "You ever try that again," I warned. "I'll cut your fucking dick off and shove it up your ass."

The cop whistled and I walked away, Christine still sobbing. Angry me always scared her, and she cried when something like this happened. We got home and I put her in her bed. She wanted me in with her, so I laid down. She snuggled up to me.

I turned my head to kiss her forehead, and was met by her nose. I turned away, beet red. I felt her weight shift from beside me to on top of me. She used her finger to turn my head towards her.

I looked at her sheepishly and she smiled. She then closed the gap between us. I saw sparks and I realized that this was our first kiss. No our as in couple, our as in her first and my first.

I grabbed her shoulders and turned her over. I straddled her hips as I bit her lip. She gasped and I took the chance to slip my tongue in. Our tongues danced to the music of Christine's moans. I took her shirt off and rubbed her boobs through her bra.

She moaned and tugged on my shirt. I pulled it off and started working on her bra. After I got it off, I swooped down and started sucking on the right nipple. Her moans and gasps were music to my ears. I switched to the left nipple and softy bit it.

I went down further, kissing her stomach, and unbuttoned her shorts. I've had my share of porn, so I knew what I was doing. I pulled her shorts and panties off and took in the smell of my Christine. I went up and kissed her roughly, lightly running my hands over her pussy.

"M-Meg," she moaned. "P-please..." I smirked and shoved in a finger. She gasped and grabbed onto me. I kissed her and shoved another finger in. I started thrusting in and out. "M-more," She moaned.

I added a third finger and thrusted. I felt her walls tightening around my fingers. I thrusted even faster and harder. She screamed my name and grabbed onto me. I helped her ride out her climax.

I lowered myself down and kissed her wetness. I looked up at her and she smiled. I started lapping her up, going wild at the taste. "Meg," Christine screamed in pleasure. "Meg! Meg fuck yes! Fuck fuck fuck! Ah! Yes!"

I was shocked, Christine never cursed. It just turned me on more. She finally reached her climax, and I kissed her on the lips. She pulled down my shorts and panties and started eating me out.

"Ah," I moaned. "Christine! Ah, fuck!" Her tongue was working wonders on my clit. My climax was the best one I've ever had. I screamed Christine's name so loudly, the whole apartment complex heard it.

Christine softly kissed me. I sucked on her neck, leaving a mark that told the world that she was mine. We kissed for a while. She snuggled up into me, the position that started it all.

"Christine," I said.

"Yeah, Meg?" She asked.

"I never asked you who you were in love with."

Christine smiled and kissed me. "It was you." And she kissed me again.


End file.
